leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkling Stone
|} The Sparkling Stone (Japanese: かがやくいし Sparkling Stone) is a Key Item introduced in in Generation VII. They are gifted to worthy Trainers by the tapu. It is the raw material needed to create a Z-Ring or Z-Power Ring. According to Professor Kukui and Lillie, Sparkling Stones are actually the parts of 's body that were lost due to the actions of the Ultra Recon Squad's ancestors. These parts then came to Alola after passing through an Ultra Wormhole. In the core series games The receives a Sparkling Stone from in recognition of their bravery in protecting Nebby from a swarm of . After the player defeats Hau for the first time or simply returns to Iki Town , Hala recognizes the stone, and upon realizing that the player has been recognized by the guardian deity of Melemele Island, offers to refine it. The player receives the finished product, a Z-Ring or Z-Power Ring , after completing the ceremony battle with Hau. Another, unobtainable Sparkling Stone is given to Hapu by when the former is made the Island Kahuna of Poni Island. She later fastens it into her own Z-Ring /Z-Power Ring . This Sparkling Stone is colored brown, unlike the white /black one the player received earlier. Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The player needs to give this item to Hala in Iki Town so that he can make the player a Z-Ring or Z-Power Ring out of it. Description |A stone entrusted by a Pokémon that has been venerated as a guardian deity in the Alola region. There is said to be some secret in how it sparkles.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Mahalo Trail (Plank Bridge; from Lillie after saving Nebby from the ) |} |} Artwork Models In the anime In Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, found a Sparkling Stone, termed in the episode as a Z-Ring ore (Japanese: リングのゲンセキ Z-Ring Ore), during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up by Olivia for and . Olivia took the stone and turned it into a Z-Ring, which she gave to Lana in the next episode. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, received a Sparkling Stone from . In The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, Sun used the Sparkling Stone as a splint for his broken arm. When angered by Gladion in The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, Sun accidentally used the Z-Move with his , , defeating Gladion's Type: Null. Due to the strain of using the attack, Sun immediately passed out from exhaustion. Hala took the Sparkling Stone in order to convert it into a Z-Ring for Sun to use. Once completed, Hala had Kahili deliver it to Sun at the Ruins of Life. In PASM12, Kiawe is revealed to own a Z-Ring, which he received as a Sparkling Stone from five years prior to the . In order to prevent Sun from using Inferno Overdrive against him again, Gladion had his Type: Null shatter Kiawe's Z-Ring when the latter attempted to lend it to Sun, leaving only the Sparkling Stone intact. In PASM22, Hapu received a Sparkling Stone from after it accepted her as the next Kahuna of Poni Island. In the VIZ Media translation of Pokémon Adventures, the Sparking Stone is incorrectly referred to as the "Cool Jewel". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=光輝石 Gwōngfāi Sehk |zh_cmn=光輝石 / 光辉石 Guānghuī Shí |fr=Gemme Lumière |de=Glitzerstein |it=Pietra lucente |ko=빛나는돌 Binnaneun Dol |es=Piedra Brillante }} See also * List of Key Items in Generation VII Category:Key Items de:Glitzerstein es:Piedra brillante fr:Gemme Lumière it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella settima generazione#Pietra lucente ja:かがやくいし zh:光辉石（道具）